


Murderbot Watches Star Wars

by MCM



Category: Murderbot - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCM/pseuds/MCM
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Murderbot Watches Star Wars

The way that humans watch media is very different from the way I watch media. I don’t like watching them do it. Sometimes, I’ve had clients who like the same media I like, because some of the media I like is wildly popular. That makes me feel uncomfortable. I don’t like humans, so it doesn’t make a lot of sense to like the things that they like, but I do like them. Mostly, I tell myself we like the same things for different reasons. But terrifying Murderbots aren’t supposed to watch media, they’re supposed to provide security, so when my clients are watching media, I have to not watch it. Even though I also monitor my clients and record all their conversations. Which means all the dialog in all the movies they watch, since those are human-like voices in rooms with humans in them, and no one is wasting money developing sophisticated algorithms to filter that out when they can just make a SecUnit do it. 

I avoided watching Star Wars for a long time, because a lot of humans like it and I didn’t want to like it. But a lot of humans like Sanctuary Moon too, and I was out of episodes, and I wondered if ART might like it. I was just checking it out for him, really.

I hate it. These humans are soft and vulnerable, and a lot of them die because they’re terrible at security. I’m not saying they need a SecUnit, but they could take the time to secure their habitats better and watch their backs a little more. Humans have no business going up against Combat Units, and they’re no good at interfacing with networks. I would have known that was a trash compactor before we got in it, not that we would have had to if I was there, because I would have checked the cameras in the prison bay cells, looped the footage in Leia’s, and gotten her back to the shuttle while my humans were arguing. 

ART will probably not like it either, because a lot of ships and an entire planet blow up. A smaller transport might be into it, because of all the little ships that look heroic. They have bots to protect them, although many of the bots seem ineffective. 

I downloaded it in case I need to bribe a transport. And because I hate my job.


End file.
